Little problems
by spqtchick1216
Summary: well this a new idea im toying with.. if you totally hate it then i wont write anymore on this..oh yah.. Gelphie warning
1. Chapter 1

This is a really abstract idea that I have never seen being used…you all may hate it. So ill wait and see feedback before I decide if I write more…. Ps. Mega gelphie…

Glinda lay there as if a train had just hit her.

What was she going to do now if anyone found out about this? This entailed so many rules that she had broke, with the school and with her family and with her friends.

How was it even possible? From everything she learned from stories and classes she was told it wasn't possible. So she had never taken precautions to avoid it. She didn't even know the precautions she would take.

This was her fault.

She curled up on her bed, Her hands clutching the pink frills of her bed. Squeezing her eyes willing them not cry. She could not cry her way out of this one.

God where was Elphie? The one time she really really really **really **needed her.

Just then as if reading her mind, there walked in the green bean. She was unusually bright. Almost, to the untrained person who didn't know her, giddy. "hello Glinda, you would not believe what I tricked Boq into telling…..

When seeing Glinda in her balled up state of misery, she knew she was not in the mood. '_Oh for lurline's sake what is it now? What did she wear the same dress as Phannee? Did she spill ink on her dress? Maybe she had a bad hair day' _

But when Glinda sat up and looked in Elphaba's eyes she knew it was more serious. The look of desperation and need made Elphaba herself want to cry.

She ran over, falling onto the bed grabbing Glinda and holding her with all her strength.

Glinda held on with equal fervor and burrowed her head in long black hair and green skin, allowing herself to take in the scents of her Elphie. She could smell the ale she had drank that day and the oils, which she washed herself with. A calm suddenly fell over her that she hadn't felt all day. She could feel Elphaba rubbing her back and she could feel herself being lulled to sleep.

"Glinda… Glinda are you awake?" she could hear being whispered to her.

"I am now."

"Can you tell me what's wrong."?

"um, can we just, um…" Elphaba could see the discomfort and agitation return to her eyes.

"Just lay down and I'll give you a backrub." Trying to just relax the obviously wound up blonde.

Um, ok… I guess that would be fine" Glinda laid down and tried to clear her mind. She felt the familiar wait of Elphaba climbing on top of her and felt her fingers move across her back. At first she tensed, but within time she began to relax as nimble fingers worked against her muscles.

Again she was being lulled to sleep until she felt the buttons of her dress being undone. "what are you doing?"

"Shhh. Calm down my sweet. The dress is interfering with me and I cannot properly give you a massage if you're all strung up in this corset and dresses. Can you even breathe?"

She saw Glinda shrink into the bed as if she was being deflated. Her voice was barely above a whisper, "please don't yell at me. I… I… do what you need."

"I'm sorry my precious, and I can swear to the great Ozma I wasn't yelling at you. I just want you to be comfortable."

"I know" And with that she felt her dress come loose and her corset being unlaced.

'_This had never felt wrong before, why did she feel so guilty now?' _

A single tear fell down her cheek onto the bedspread below, but the hands didn't stop. They were now upon bare flesh kneading it, as Glinda did everything in her power to hold back. She could not succumb to her feelings. This is how her problem started.

Just as she felt the fingers lowering the clothing she grabbed a green wrist. Turning around her blue tear stained eyes met brown confused ones. "Elphie I… I just… I can't." She lowered her eyes. She didn't want to go into this. But she knew she had to explain this to the confused woman that lay in front of her.

"Tell me Glinda, What could possibly be wrong. You act as if you're scared of me. You act as if we've never even…"

-"I'm pregnant."-

"had… wait what did you say?"

"I said I'm pregnant."

Elphaba stood and looked at Glinda with hurt. "Wait, whom have you been slept with? I thought you loved me!"

"I do! I have never been intimate with anybody but you! You're the only one I ever loved, the only one I will ever love." Glinda sobbed, now at Elphaba's feet.

"Glinda please get off the floor and come sit with me on the bed."

The blonde sniffled over to her pink bundles of sheets and fell upon them in quite a dramatic scene that Elphaba couldn't help but role her eyes. No matter how bad life could get Glinda would always be Glinda. That was one thing Elphie could always hold onto. The world could be on fire and Glinda would still stop and check her makeup.

"Glinda I don't understand if you've only been intimate with me that would make me the… the… oh no…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to all the wonderful response and the fact I'm sick as a dog I'm continuing (Plus the cookie… I never turn down a cookie). And to clear up the fact that Elphaba is like wicked out of character, I had actually thought about that and I felt that I know that Elphaba is hard and callous, but I felt that around Glinda for this story she couldn't be. I felt at this point that Glinda had gotten past many of Elphaba's barriers. But in the future I will try and Show her more herself, especially around other people. **

**I'm also sorry for my many spelling and grammatical errors. I'm horrible and have no beta so please try to bear with me.**

"Wait, Glinda, do you know what this means?"

Elphaba heard Glinda's muffled words through the mounds of ugly pink blankets, "I'm not going to fit into any of my dresses?"

Glinda was confused at where Elphaba was going with this. She had a constant struggle with trying to follow Elphie's thought process when the woman got overexcited or irritated.

"No you bubble head, we could get expelled. Do you know how many rules we have broken? How is this even possible? This isn't normal, it's physically impossible." Now she was up and pacing back and forth, threatening to wear a hole right through the floor.

"Since when have you Miss Elphaba ever been normal? How can you be surprised when something like this occurs? With you around things are never what they are suppose to be!"

"It wasn't just me who did this to you! I never heard you once complain. Quite the opposite, or were all those screams to the unnamed god just your prayers."

"Must you be so brazen at a time like this!"

"Oh for Ozma's sake Glinda, how are you even sure you're…well pregnant. You can't be one hundred percent sure."

"Well you know how I've been getting sick a lot and can't even stand the smell of certain foods…"

"Yes but that doesn't mean anything!"

"Let me finish Elphie!" Glinda said, her face turning red and her hands clenching. For once Elphaba was quiet.

"Well I went to see the nurse. And she ran some tests…."

…………………………………………………….

Glinda sat there in the horrible little beige room. Couldn't they come up with a better motif then these ugly beige walls with the ugly brown cabinets and silver scary needles and tools and things?

Glinda hated to wait and she soon found herself counting the tiles, the one thing that held any color in the room besides her, though she quite disliked salmon. It was like a fake pink, it didn't hold the same look of purity. It looked dirty and Glinda didn't like dirt.

Just as she had gotten to twenty-two ugly little square tiles, in walked Nurse Dren. "Hello dearie, sorry for making you wait. We just had to make sure we were right. Can't be to sure about these things yah know."

"Have you figured out what's wrong with me?"

"Well technically nothing is wrong with you per say, just Mother Nature."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're a silly little thing. Your pregnant dearie. Better start making some plans about treating that if yah want to stay here and continue your studies. That Morrible don't take to kindly to the promiscuous."

Galinda sat there in total shock. She had tuned out everything after she heard '_pregnant' _that was until she had heard _'promiscuous'. _Glinda may have not been perfect but she was far from promiscuous.

She shot up from the chair but it was just too much too fast and her body reacted against with a protest not of words but bile, which spilled upon the salmon floors. Now they really were dirty.

"Well hunny you need to sit down before you ruin that pretty little dress I'm sure your parents paid a pretty penny for."

Glinda was mortified. How could this woman be mocking her in a time like this?

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head one bit. Nothing will be said to Morrible. You can just come back here in a week or so and have this taken care of. I'd do it now for yah but we really do need a doctor for a thing like this. It's a bit of a bugger if yah start to bleed everywhere. You look like you're a bleeder."

Glinda was so shocked all she could do was slowly stand to leave. As she turned to go she heard was a "See you soon Miss Galinda."

All she could say was "Its Glinda. No a."

………………………………………………………………………………

"Wait, so you vomited in the nurses station?"

"That's all you have to say? We have bigger issues on the matter and that's all you have to say?"

"Oh stop being so melodramatic. You'll go back next week and take care of it. Then you'll go on your life being your normal 'Fabulous self'," said in a mock dramatic flare.

"You don't get it do you Elphie. I don't want to get rid of this. No, Im not getting rid of this!" the conviction in her eyes told Elphaba she wasn't kidding around this time.


End file.
